Light weight crossarms such as those made of reinforced fiberglass have become a preferred solution for utility companies. Although lightweight crossarms were implemented in response to concerns regarding the extremely heavy weight of timber crossarms, their reduced weight and increased flexibility create new problems. Over extended periods of time, the combined weight of the crossarm's distal ends, insulators, and long spans of heavy cable load, can become too heavy for light weight crossarms. In particular, a light weight crossarm which is supported substantially at its midsection has a tendency to bow as a result of the combined weight. The prior art brackets are not designed to conform to this curvature and as a result stress fractures develop which substantially weaken the crossarm. Accordingly, the aforementioned excessive pressure exerted at the midpoint of a crossarm results in a shortened lifespan for the crossarm.
Prior art brackets such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,747 to Taylor are “lightweight and capable of carrying the vertical loads imposed by long spans of heavy conductor cables and the concurrent ability to withstand longitudinal ‘dead-end loads’ produced by the full tension load in a terminating conductor and to transmit such longitudinal loads directly to a down guy connecting the ‘dead-end’ utility pole to a ground anchor.” However, such devices do not compensate for the excessive bending of the crossarm support toward the load which occurs over time. Thus, there is a significant need for a strong lightweight bracket which provides a solution to the aforementioned problems and thereby prevents the excessive bending and stress fractures caused by conventional crossarm support brackets without creating surface anomalies on the crossarms.